Kelly Mansion, aka Death Mansion
by The Writer0214
Summary: Haven't written a MMPR fic in awhile, so I decided I'd do one. It's a long weekend and Rita is gone AWOL, so the Rangers take advantage of this and spend the weekend at a haunted house on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Please Read&Review! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Kelly Mansion (a.k.a. Death Mansion)**

A Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Fanfic

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Saban does. And Disney and Fox Kids. No copyright infringement intended. Oh, and I wish I were Tommy (or Jason) because I have a crush on Kim (yes, that's part of my disclaimer. I'm a big Tomberly/Jimberly shipper. Sorry, Katherommy fans).

**Authors Notes:** I realized I haven't written a Power Ranger fic in a very long time. So I decided I'd write one. This is set after the episode where the Rangers' parents are kidnapped. Everything's fine and back to normal. Rita is taking a long weekend, and so are the Rangers. There are no monsters in this fic. Only ghosts. Destination: Kelly Mansion. Guts, blood, and horror abound. Rated M for a reason.

"Alright, class," Ms. Appleby reminded her students, "Before the bell rings and I let you go, I would just like to remind you that there will be no class next week. It's a long weekend."

The bell rang and students impatient to go home filed out.

"Have nice weekend, Ms. Appleby," Kimberly said as she headed out the door.

"Thank you, sweetie. You too. And take care."

"We will," Trini and Kimberly said in unison.

"So, Tommy," Jason said, "What are you planning for this weekend?"

"Beats me. I have no idea. Go to the gym maybe, workout, the usual."

"Alright. That's cool. Stick with us though. A plan might come up."

"I'll let you know when I'm in," Tommy said, with a nod.

"Well, I'll tell you who's in," Jason said, grinning and winking, "Kimberly is." Tommy nudged Jason.

"Hey, guys," Trini said, catching up with Jason and Tommy, "We'll go ahead and run over to Ernie's. See you there?"

"Sure, we'll see you gals," Tommy said. Kimberly blushed, Jason noticed.

"Wipe that grin off your face or I might have to go evil Green Ranger on you." The two friends laughed all the way to the Youth Center.

When they got to the Youth Center, not only were the girls there, the whole gang was. Billy, Zack, Kimberly, and Trini were sitting at the Juice Bar, listening to Ernie as he talked animatedly.

"I wonder what's up…" Tommy said.

"We'll find out," Jason said, "Hey, Trini! Hey Ernie!"

"Well, look who the cat dragged in," Ernie said, "Drinks?"

"Yeah, I'll have…a…a…um," Jason said, his voice distant, as though he were dreaming.

"Earth to Jason!" Trini said, waving her hand in front of Jason's face.

"Oh! Tommy? Would you…like…anything?"

"How 'bout a Raspberry Chocolate smoothie?" Tommy said.

"Coming right up. Jason?"

"Uh, I'll, uh, gee, I dunno."

"What's with him?" Kimberly asked.

Zack whispered in Kim's ear, low enough for the others not to hear.

"If you ask me, looks like he's got a severe case of 'the butterflies'."

"Who—?" Kimberly said, "I mean, who's he—you know?" Zack merely nodded.

"Oh, no. You're _not_ serious." Another nod.

"_Trini_," Zack whispered in Kimberly's ear.

"My almost-brother is…crushing…on my best—"

"Ssshhh!" Zack said.

"What are you two whispering about there?" Ernie asked, "You'll miss the story."

"Yeah, about that," Tommy said, "What were you telling them? We're curious."

"Yeah," Jason said, "We'd like to know."

"I was just getting started."


	2. Chapter 2

"Kelly Mansion used to be a lighthouse on the outskirts of Angel Grove. Ted Kelly and his wife Gabrielle came to Angel Grove during the 1920s," Ernie began, "Theodore Kelly was in the business of making coffins while his wife Gabrielle acted as mortician, preparing the dead."

A shiver ran down Trini's spine. She shuddered. Even Jason, who was all tough, couldn't repress a shudder. Kimberly scooted closer to Tommy and clung to his arm. He was enjoying this. Zack was enjoying it too. He was the daredevil of the group—always trying out something new or crazy. If anybody was going to be in, it would be him. Billy was getting scared but interested. Ernie continued.

"The Kellys bought the lighthouse in 1923, three years after they arrived in Angel Grove. They asked permission from the county to tear down the lighthouse and convert the main quarters into a sprawling mansion. It would also double as a workplace for the Kellys. Teddy built a parlor for Gabrielle on the first floor where she could work on her 'art,' so-to-speak. The second floor was Ted's workshop where he built the coffins. They made a very good living, had a few friends, and were lucky enough to raise a family with seven children. But not everyone was happy."

"Not everyone?" Billy and Tommy asked, in unison.

"You see, when Angel Grove was still small, everyone knew each other. This was just a small town in the 20s, before it became a city. Everyone knew each other. And one neighbor wasn't pleased with the Kellys. This lady—she was a witch."

Trini recoiled at the words, as if bitten by a snake. She would've fallen off the stool were it not for Billy and Kimberly catching her in time. Kimberly, too, was repulsed at the word. _Witch_. That one word rang clearly in her head, echoing, as if to taunt her with it. She clung tighter to Tommy. He put an arm around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Ernie, stop scaring the girls, man," Jason said.

"Hey, Zack here, asked for it." Jason and Tommy glared at Zack.

"Hey! You know I love a good ghost story," he said in defense.

"And you know, too, how much the girls hate it. Especially Trini." There was an edge in his voice.

"Sorry."

"Jase," Trini said, "It's alright. It's okay. Let's hear the rest of the story."

"You sure about this, Tri?"

"Positive. Ernie hasn't even gotten to the good part yet."

"Alright. As long as I know you're okay. And Kim."

"No, I haven't. Now, where were we? Oh, yes… Naomi Hart." It was Kim's turn to recoil. Her breath caught in her throat. She was shocked.

"H-Hart? Did you just say _Naomi_ Hart?"

Trini turned to Kim and noticed she looked pale, "You okay, girl?"

"I—I'm fine. I just—I need some time to…recover." She took a sip of her smoothie while Tommy rubbed her back.

After a few minutes, after making sure she was okay, Kimberly spoke, "She was…my second great grandmother."

"I'm sorry," Ernie said, "Maybe I should stop."

"No, keep going," Kim said, "I was just…you know they say the sins of one generation can haunt the succeeding ones?"

"That's true," Billy said, "But what if your great grandmother wasn't really a witch? What if it's just family legend? Every family has one."

"Billy, I know my great grandmother. She _says_ Naomi was a real witch with powers. Nobody messed with her."

"Nobody messed with her, indeed. And she thought that the Kellys brought bad luck to Angel Grove. And they often crossed her. So she hexed them—cast a spell on them."

"What kind of spell?" Kimberly asked.

"A curse so strong it killed them all. Servants, their children…" Kimberly couldn't breathe. Her mouth was hanging open. Tommy gritted his teeth, wanting to punch either Zack or Ernie.

"None of them survived?" Jason asked.

"Not one," Ernie said, "They never got a chance to be happy. Death was a frequent visitor at the Kelly Mansion. In fact, the curse was so strong they say it affects anyone who sets foot on the property. They dubbed it Death Mansion."

"God," Zack said, with a shiver.

"Not many of their children lived to enjoy a good, long life. And none died peacefully. Renée, their oldest daughter fell out the window of the seventh floor when she was only five. Nobody could explain how it happened."

Trini gasped. Zack looked aghast. Tommy flinched for the first time in his life. Kimberly clung tighter to him. Jason was holding onto the counter, his knuckles already white from the pressure. Only Billy looked calm. But he wasn't either. His cup was evidence enough. It was shaking because of his hand. He took a sip of his spinach juice to mask a gulp he hoped no one would notice.

"Their second daughter Gabriella was crushed by a falling chandelier when she was nine. Their daughter Adrienne was carried out to sea during a storm and was never found. She was just twelve. Robby was seventeen when he was crushed under the weight of a falling boulder. He was on the beach looking after his younger brothers and only-surviving sister Xenia. At twenty, Robby's brothers killed each other. Only Xenia and her parents now remained."

"What happened to her?" Billy asked.

"Xenia was set to be married. After discovering that her lover had slept with someone else—and probably loved that someone—she jumped off the cliff and plunged to her death in the waves below."

"What happened to Gabrielle and Ted?" Jason asked.

"Gabriella died of a heart attack. Teddy was driven mad and committed suicide."

"You said the servants all died, too?" Billy said.

"Every single one of them. Every member of the household. Ten of the maids died in a fire when the mansion burned down. The servants who reconstructed the house died when a part of the scaffolding collapsed on them. Some died of uncanny, unexplainable deaths. Accidents. Their cook who also served as their butler, chauffer, and hearse driver lost control and died in a crash. Well? I wouldn't have time to tell you every detail. It's getting late. You all should go home."

"We want to hear the rest," Trini said, "What happened after that? I mean, the ghost stories, the haunting."

"Well, they say to this day, the Kellys and their servants still haunt Kelly Mansion. You can hear strange sounds at night. Creaking. Moans. Cries. Sobbing. Chains rattling, things moving. Falling and crashing. Gunshots. Laughter. When the Kellys were younger, Teddy Kelly created a very efficient system. After Gabrielle finishes with her responsibility of dressing the dead, she would place the body on a wooden plank, pull a lever, the plank would rise, carried by chains, and the floor of the workshop would open to receive the dead. At night, they say, you can hear the floor open and close as though it were still there. But the thing is, it isn't anymore. They boarded it up and the parlor has been rearranged. And you can still hear the lever being pulled."

"What else have you heard about the place?" Kimberly asked.

"To this day, they say that the Kellys and their servants seek revenge…" he trailed off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on," Zack said, "Let's go hang at Tommy's."

"That's cool. Tommy?" Jason asked, tentative.

"Fine with me," he said, "You all coming?" They nodded.

The gang left for Tommy's house. Something didn't feel right, though. They stuck close to each other and the air seemed heavy. Was it Ernie's story? Were they reading too much into it? Were they taking it too seriously when it shouldn't have been? These were the questions than ran through their heads as they walked to Tommy's.

"You guys, this is weird," Trini said.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a ghost story," Zack said.

"I wasn't referring to that," Trini replied, "I was referring to the fact that it has been a week since Rita last sent a monster to Angel Grove. Isn't that weird? No monsters, no attacks, nothing."

"I say that's something to be grateful for," Kim said, "We need a holiday."

"I know," Trini said, "Still, something's not right about this. No Rita? That's not the normal routine."

"Maybe she gave up on us and we won," Jason said.

"Highly unlikely," Billy said, "She doesn't strike me as one to give up that easily. If she did, Zordon would've let us know."

"You're right. I'm just thinking too much about it," Trini said, with a sigh of relief.

"Let's think about something else then, shall we?" Zack said, teasing.

"Like what exactly? Kim asked with a cock of her eyebrow.

"Kelly Mansion," Zack teased again.

"Oh, please," Kim said, feigning disgust, then laughed.

"You think there could be some truth to it, though?" Trini said.

"Please," Kim said, "It was just a story."

"You seemed convinced enough. You said your second great grandmother was a witch."

"Could be family legend."

"Come one, Kim," Trini said, "I know you better than that. You believe Ernie's story." It was a fact. She did believe Ernie's story.

"I'd like to find out, myself," Billy said. Everyone stared at him. "I could write an essay on that. Paranormal activity and scientific evidence. Disprove the existence of ghosts once and for all."

"I'm with Billy," Zack said, "This could be fun."

"Oh, no! Not you too," Kimberly moaned, not wanting to have anything to do with the affair.

"Just saying," Zack said, defensive.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this in front of the girls?" Jason said, hotly, "Before I punch someone."

"Heck, Trini started it," Zack said, in defense.

"Why you son of a—" Jason said, lunging forward, aiming to strangle Zack.

"Hey, hey, hey! Guys! Guys," Tommy said, "Cool it. Just chill, alright?"

"Jase, it's fine. I can take care of myself," Trini said, "No need to be protective. Okay? Besides, Zack is right. I was the one who brought it up."

"I'm sorry," Jason said, sighing.

"It's cool, man," Zack said, getting up and dusting himself off, "I understand. Hey, we can do this. We're Power Rangers. We've fought evil space aliens and battle monsters before. We can deal with ghosts."

A pause.

"Then again," he said, after a long moment of awkward silence, "If Trini and Kim don't want to do this, we won't."

"Hey, I didn't say I didn't want to. I'm just trying to be Kim's big sister. Like Jason's being a brother to me. If Kim's not going, then I'm not."

_Ouch_, Jason thought.

"I get that. All for one and one for all. If two of you are staying here, the rest is staying."

"No, Zack, you're right. We've fought monsters before. We can kick ghost butts," Kim said.

"Let's do this then," Tommy said.

"Alright," they all said, in chorus.

"Hey, Tommy," Chelsea Oliver, Tommy's sister greeted, "Hey Kim! Hey Zack! Hey Billy!"

"Hey, Chels. Where are Mom and Dad?" Tommy asked.

"Dad's in a business meeting, Mom's at a school meeting."

"School meeting?"

"AG Middle School," she said, with a sigh.

"Ted in trouble again?"

"Guess who he takes after."

"I use my martial arts for defense. Not for offense."

"That's right," Jason said, "Ted still has a lot to learn."

"Got the mail?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure! Just junk mail, though. Nothing important. Nothing new."

"Hmmm…" Tommy said, picking up a brochure, "Interesting. Coincidence? I think not."

"Well I'll be dammed," Kimberly said, with a low whistle, "Weren't we just talking about that?"

Jason took the brochure from Tommy and read it, then passed it to Zack. Zack's jaw dropped.

"_F-fi-fifty grand!_ Damn, you gotta be kidding me! We could split the money. All we gotta do is spend the weekend at Kelly Mansion."

"That's…it?" Kim said, "Just stay at Kelly Mansion?" Zack nodded. "No catch?"

"Nope, no catch."

"No catch? Are you serious?"

"Seriously, no catch. Just stay at the Kelly Mansion."

"And what?" Kim asked, "Scare ourselves to death, is that it?"

"Look, guys," Tommy said, "We don't have to do this." An awkward silence.

"No, we _can_ do this," Jason said, "Like Zack said earlier, we're Rangers. We've battled monsters before. We can take ghosts and demons head-on."

"So, what do we do?"

"So," Tommy said, "It says here, we enter our names on this site, right here. So, let me just go ahead and submit our names."

"And then we go?" Zack said.

"Go?" Kimberly said, "We can't go without protection or ammunition."

"Kim's right," Jason said, "We'll need some stuff. Billy?"

"Affirmative. We do need ammunition. But I think Trini's the expert on that."

"Tri?" Kimberly asked, and they all looked to Trini.

"We'll need some salt. Spirits can't cross a line of salt. That's a rule. Especially for the bad ones."

"Okay? We'll need some salt," Jason said, writing it down.

"We're going to need candles." Again, Jason wrote it down.

"Ouija," Trini said, her voice suddenly dropping to a whisper. She shivered. She didn't like the thought of it. She thought it was crazy. But they were Rangers. Zack was right. They would do this.

"Alright, a Ouija board."

"I have one," Tommy's fourteen-year-old little sister Joleen said, peeping out from her room. She was just coming out when she heard Jason. They waved at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Jo!" Trini said.

"Are you guys going ghost hunting? Tommy's on this site about ghosts."

"Yeah," Zack said, "We'd like to check it out. We thought it just might be interesting."

"Cool. I gotta take Rapunzel out to the yard. There're some candles there. I'll bring them in."

"We'd appreciate that, thank you very much," Billy said, with a smile.

"Oh, and you can find salt in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"We're also gonna need some Holy Water and some prayer books. Latin prayer books."

"Got that taken care of," Tommy said, as he came down the stairs, "Went ahead and called Father Jeremy down at our parish. Thought we might need it."

"Awesome," Jason said.

"What about camcorders?" Billy said, "We should document this."

"I like the idea," Zack said, beaming, "Like ghost hunters on TV! Yes! Cameras!"

"It's 5:30. I can go ahead and get them. We have four at home."

"I have one at home, so that's five," Zack said.

"And we have one right here," Tommy said.

"All set?" Kim asked, suddenly excited, her fear slowly fading.

"Alright, you're good to go," Joleen said, as she came in with the Golden Retriever in tow and a box of candles cradled in her arm.

"Cool," Zack said, "Let's do this."

"Who ya gonna call?" Jason and Tommy said, in unison.

"Kellys, you better watch out 'cause here we come," Kim said, softly. Tommy's sisters Joleen and Chelsea held their breaths.

"You guys are going to Kelly Mansion?" Chelsea said, shocked.

"Sweetness," Joleen said, in awe.


End file.
